septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
The Castle
The Castle is a self sustaining community that The Queen rules over. Every winter, before the Deep Freeze, Northern Traders come to the castle to trade. History The Castle began as a small village where its inhabitants built a wall and a ditch around it to keep out wolverines, witches and warlocks. As time went on, the walls were expanded, and more houses were built. Later, when a baby was stolen by the Darke Forest Creatures, they worked on the wall they have now and they dug the ditch deeper. On MidSummer Day, they breached the banks between the ditch and the Moat was built. The summer before the Moat was built, a pretty barge arrived with a young woman and three daughters. They had dark hair, violet eyes and spoke a different language. The woman was given the best house and was made Queen. Her house later becameThe Palace. She never explained where she came from or why she left. Many years later, when one of the queens descendants was Queen, Hotep-Ra arrived and healed the Queen's daughter, who was ill. For this, he was made the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard and built the Wizard Tower. Places *The Palace- The place where the queen and her family live. Currently, Jenna Heap, Sarah Heap and Silas Heap live there. The Custodians resided there for ten years after the assassination of the queen. *The Manuscriptorium- Scribes work copying spells and documents there. The Chief Hermetic Scribe leads a team of scribes in their work in copying out documents. Beetle worked here for a while until he was fired. *The Ramblings- A series of apartment like places in which poorer residents of the castle live. When the citizens started running out of room to live, The Ramblings were built. This is where the Heaps and Beetle's family lived before Septimus became Apprentice to Marcia Overstrand, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and Jenna learned she was the Princess. *The Wizard Tower- The tower where the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the Ordinary Wizards live. Septimus stays here as well because he is the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's Apprentice. There are a set of silver stairs that move according to how quickly you'd like to go up or down them. *The Ice Tunnels- A series of tunnels underneath The Castle which are completely covered in ice. However, 500 years ago, there was no ice. Marcellus Pye and Esmeralda froze the tunnels for an unknown reason. These tunnels run from the castle, under the ocean, through the Peepe on the Isle of Syren, all the way to the House of Foryx. Septimus and Beetle have much fun in these tunnels playing with the Wizard Tower sled which Septimus has a special whistle for so he can call it when he needs it. *The Great Chambers of Alchemie and Physik * The Hole in the Wall Tavern- Many old ghosts like to come here to talk. This place is also where Silas found out about Simon's attempted marriage to Lucy Gringe and where Queen Etheldredda told Septimus to be at Snake Slipway at midnight. Alther Mella enjoys visiting this tavern. Category:Locations Category:the Castle